


These pillows are soft...

by SatanicMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer has seperation anxiety, Lucifer needs not just one hug, Major character death - Freeform, Missing scene of “Fragments of Deckerstar” written by Bluespacetoucan, Or not, because apparently lucifer needs many hugs so why should no character die, ella is a good friend, hmm, i am a fucking annoying little shit with tagging stupid confusing and too long tags to read, i am kidding, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: What happens when Chloe leaves her devil alone with the spawn at home?Cute Fluffyness!





	1. Lost to the Death’s Numbness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluespacetoucan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacetoucan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragments of Deckerstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942251) by [Bluespacetoucan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacetoucan/pseuds/Bluespacetoucan). 



> I felt the desire to post the comment as oneshot as well because it is just too cute to stay a comment.

Some weeks after the last sleep winging accident Lucifer was at home with the little urchin since Chloe had to leave to deal with her annoying mother because apparently driving motorcycles without any experience if you’re about fifty/sixty years old was not a good idea.

Ella had crashed at the Deckerstar household, too.

The devil would never admit that he had seperation anxiety.

But Ella knew it and helped her friend by comforting him with her presence.

They watched several movies together, made several comments about the ridiculousness of some scenes - Lucifer made the most, of course - and somehow ended up sleeping in a big pillow fort with Trixie and ella both laying on one of the devil’s arms while he held them protectively.

Yet as something under her moved while she was in dream wonderland Ella woke up blinded by light.

“Is it morning already? The nights really do get shorter...”, she murmured in a daze still half asleep before turning a little bit around to get into a more comfortable position.

Noticing the heavenly underground under her but not really being able to comprehend what was going on because of the sleepy hazy state of her brain Ella whispered something into the devil’s shoulder falling back into her dream wonderland.

“These pillows are so soft....”

Lucifer who had been awake during the whole thing and on the verge of a panic attack due the fact that his wings had appeared during a pretty bad nightmare again which had woken him up with a extreme feeling of protectiveness stared dumbstrucked at the completely peaceful and oblivious woman in his right arm.

“Miss Lopez, these pillows are my wings.”, he corrected her in a soundless soft whisper as he calmed down again.

“But I appreciate your compliment anyway even though it was given to me during a moment of hazy confusion. Sleep well.”

He knew that the forensic did not hear him anymore.

In the meanwhile Trixie snored loudly completely undisturbed by any movements or whispers of the adults or that strange light that weirdly brightened up the room at the darkest hour of the night.


	2. Burning bibles and hugging devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes to stay with lucifer when all the girls are out.

Another time the girls were out partying while Lucifer was left completely alone at home since even Trixie was away at a sleepover.

The devil would never admit it but he even missed the little spawn like hell as he sat at the kitchen counter of the detective’s kitchen alone and brooding.

He hated the absence of his two girls. His heart always ached and he was worried to death fir them whenever he was not with the both of them to protect them since Chloe and Trixie were just humans and easily breakable.

Dear dad, he needed some distraction before he would end up crashing the girls’ night.

That what followed was not exactly what Lucifer had planned while he and Dan both laid on the couch with Dan napping on him.

Guess movie nights weren’t the best things to do and if he wanted to avoid sich things. Although he did not mind.

The douche was actually a quite decent guy.

Dazing of himself Lucifer thought that he even considered the man as friend.

...

“NOOOOOOO!”, a panicked voice screamed and ripped Dan out of his dreamless sleep alarmed by the feeling of misplacement.

Wait. That voice was Lucifer’s. Who sounded scared.

He had never heard Lucifer being scared.

The devil’s body was shaking heavily while Lucifer was breathing way too fast and the adult was crying.

Crying.

Really, if all the other things weren’t clear enough signs to let Dan know that Lucifer was not well that one could not have been any clearer.

Lucifer was bad at emotions and hated to show weaknesses.

Dan had therefore never seen being scared or crying. Ever.

So he did the only thing he could think of to sooth an upset devil.

He hugged him tightly. Dan’s ability of giving damning good hugs was not very known but that didn’t stop Dan.

Yet he only noticed just then that the both of them were surrounded by motherfucking glowing white feathery angel wings.

Oh well.

He was hugging THE devil. What made him wonder if he should maybe burn his bible when he came home because that guy was not evil but obviously messed up and it seemed like the bible had quite many wrong facts.

But first he needed to sooth the celestial - god DID exist - and get the man back to sleep.

 

 


	3. Writer’s Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from me, the author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this! It is very important!

I wanted you all to know why I have not been updating much any stories of mine these last months.

Writer’s blockade and missing motivation hindered me.

I still have got no ideas and also am not actually in the mood to write even though I want to.

But well.... everytime i start something it ends after the first or third sentence.

So please, if any of you have ideas, prompts or challenges for me to write I would be quite happy about it.

 

Thank you all  
Your author who writes nothing or far too depressed shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help against the blockade... please leave some of your ideas here! I would truly appreciate them :)


	4. Work loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes work can do horrible things like separating a very clammy devil from his anchor in the dark blue sea.

One cranky devil in the LAPD is not something you want to deal with, especially if the devil was becoming more and more fidgety with every minute he was left at the desk of the dear detective alone since she had to update their boss about the most recent cases and paperwork, one thing Lucifer was luckily not entitled to do as civilian consultant and devilish unofficial detective.

Yeah... luckily.

But he did not like not being with Chloe. It made him nervous. Maybe she could suddenly be kidnapped without having him on her side to protect her? She could leave without him noticing it...

She could maybe suddenly collapse... what was it called? Having a heart attack? Epilepsy?

Even though he had no graduation to show off Lucifer actually knew a lot about human medicine. He could then at least help her if he were with her. But being separated from her made him feel powerless.

He was used to feel powerless against the mortality of humans especially the of Chloe on a regular basis but it was normally bearable as long he was there to protect her at least from some deathly dangers.

Not being with her was different.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“A lot of feathered asses, I fear.”

The detective douche just rolled his eyes while shaking his head at the usual Luciferness that he realised just now was more than a light hearted weird metaphoric joke which he truly did not need to think about.

“Yeah. A lot of assholes in heaven. Who would believe that. I just... why do you look so grim?”

“I do not look grim!”

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Deflecting me.”

“Well, if one can’t lie to skirt the truth that one has to master the skill of deflection. Why so worried? You normally don’t care so much about the resident devil here? Did I do something to you?”

“Except breaking my view of the world? No. Just thought you needed a friend.”

“Wait? What do you mean-“

“Not now. Chloe is still not here? Where is she anyways?”

“She has to talk with the lieutenant. You know, boring work stuff.”

“Ahhhh... now i understand why you have the treated puppy look! Come on, you can help me out a little bit. I have boring case files to sort you surely can make some inappropriate jokes about.”

“Puppy?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Lucifer pulling a puppy face is the most hilarious thing I could think of.


	5. Fights and Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only Lucifer suffers because of the separation anxiety. Chloe, not knowing about Lucifer’s issue, does not react well.

“Lucifer, can’t you please for once just listen to me when I tell you to stay back!”

“No, I can’t! Detective, this is not meant to sound like me doubting your wonderfully trained skills to protect yourself but I really don’t like the thought of you fending for yourself while I am standing back and can not help you!”

“I am not a weak doll that breaks at a single scratch who needs to be kept safe by a suicidal nutcase who does no sense for life preservation and is my friend! So stop it and STAY BACK!”

“Why?! TO RISK LOSING YOU?! SOMEBODY KILLING ANOTHER DETECTIVE IN A SHOOTING?!? IS IT THAT WHAT YOU DESIRE? GETTING KILLED LIKE YOUR FATHER”

“Go.”

“Detec-“

“GOOOO ASSHOLE! I WANT TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!”

————-

After the fight Lucifer had been humming. His complete body vibrated in an upset manner because he was not able to keep Chloe safe.

He would lose her and the only one being guilty for that loss would be him and he alone. Yes, he overstepped his boundaries even without her knowing that he was the incarnation of evil.

She would never accept him. In fact she already asked him to leave.

Why did he still stay here, torturing himself being in her near but not able to reach her?

When the person he truly desired was too far away while being to near, her rejection hurting him in every cell of his body.

How would he manage to stay close to her without hurting even more? Her absence hurt but the distance to her was thousand times worse.

The devil wished he had his sister’s knife. That would have been the only way which would have ended this misery.

Why would the detective even take him back? He was an asshole and always tested her patience and today he overdid it.

He was more than an asshole. A cruel bastard was he. A monster. A manipulative dick he never even wanted to become.

  
His father was manipulative. Someone he despised. Now he was just like his father.

It was when Dan entered the club with Ella, both having their professional masks on that suppressed as good as possible any unsteady emotions as if they were forced to interview a person related to a victim.

“Daniel? Miss Lopez?”

“Chloe... “

No.

He tuned out the most Daniel was talking about.

“-she has been shot.”

Capturing only this single phrase the devil turned into a weak lump not comprehensive to the world surrounding him as desperation hit him with full force.

It was all his fault.

His fault.

His fault.

She was dead because of him.


	6. Advice (for smt very important to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO UPDATE!!!
> 
> But update will come soon!

As you noticed ironically as soon I am actually notifying you why I had been silent (lot going on here backstage in my life) I finally managed to do some changes that caused better mood and therefore helped to motivate myself again.

So yeah. Mabe that’s just a fluke, maybe more. We’ll see.

 

 

  
But now to the matter of this annoying chapter:

I really really need some helpful advice from you.

  
Because I want to begin to write a book for real. But I don’t know how.

Therefore you should know that my mom had a pretty shitty and stressful life (its better now) and I want to write a book about her because I am so proud, happy and impressed to have such a woman as my mother.

The leading question is:

 

“How do I present her my idea?”

I mean, she is a pretty closed off person despite being a VERY extroverted person. She is the person who knows how to play the cards toght to her chest. So me wanting to write a book about her, especially while being 16 and therefore still a child in her eyes who does not need to know all bullshit of her life?

Good luck.

 

Soooooo....

Everyone who posts a helpful advice can propose a prompt of free choosing as well that is using Characters from the MCU/Arrowverse/Sherlock (BBC) and i will try to write a story as a gift as soon i can (the gift will receive highest priority of all my stories that i might update or write)


End file.
